Sacrilegio
by Traffy Queen of Hearts
Summary: Un trato con un espíritu antiguo para conseguir poder, a cambio de una forma física y su regreso al mundo exterior pero... ¿Quién es ella? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Adónde lo llevará?
1. Capítulo 1: El Pacto

"_Eustass Kid. Mírate. ¿Así es cómo conquistarás al mundo? Me prometiste una corona."_

Kid levantó la cabeza lo más que las cadenas le permitieron. Sus muñecas escocían de la presión y su respiración se limitaba a apenas un hilo de aire.

"_He oído a su capitán decir que te mantendrán vivo por ahora. Serás su esclavo hasta que decidan deshacerse de ti."_

—Qué bien, justo como te gusta verme, ¿eh?—Kid se rió—. Es hora de que me abandones, sabandija. Ve a buscar a tu siguiente maestro de una vez y no me atormentes más.

Los guardias se giraron al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo. ¿Planeaba algo o comenzaba a delirar tras la humillación? Uno de ellos golpeó las barras a modo de alerta. Kid chasqueó los labios.

"_Aun si me pudiese ir, me quedaría aquí. Te prometí que solo te serviría a ti hasta que desapareciese de este mundo."_

Las mejillas de Kid notaron una calidez familiar, que continuó por su cuerpo hasta rodearlo por completo.

"_Yo también estoy agotada. Déjame morir contigo."_

* * *

Las islas del archipiélago de Atua fueron el hogar de las tribus más antiguas del South Blue. Sus habitantes habían sido grandes devotos a sus dioses, realizando grandes y lujosas celebraciones.Y sin embargo, nunca les sonrió la fortuna suficiente para sobrevivir los asaltos de piratas y bandidos.

Porque allí donde se encontraron los devotos, están sus ofrendas a los dioses. Los templos que dejaron atrás habían sido saqueados múltiples veces de riquezas y suministros, y sus mujeres y hombres asesinados o convertidos en esclavos para los saqueadores. Atua perdió su esplendor y gloria que antaño había tenido, perdiéndose en polvo y ruinas.

Aun así, algo aún quedaba sin tocar en aquel archipiélago. Una única isla en el centro de todo, jamás habitada, en la que se mantenía un templo. Aquella isla no había tenido nunca ni oro ni piedras preciosas, pese al gran significado que tenía para los devotos en sus escrituras.

—Debe haber alguna razón por la que esa isla no la toca nadie—concluyó Killer—, eran religiosos no imbéciles.

Kid llegó a la conclusión de que Killer le estaba tomando el pelo. Atua llevaba siglos siendo saqueada y millones de personas habrían pisado aquella isla ya. Pero no tenía nada que perder. Después de todo era una idea lo suficientemente descabellada como para funcionar.

En los mapas, la isla aparecía bajo el nombre de Pagota. Las mitología de Atua describía Pagota como un lugar donde los chamanes acudían a limpiar su cuerpo y alma para las ceremonias, y fortalecer sus poderes. Para ellos era el punto de conexión del cielo, tierra e infierno.

Kid frunció el ceño mientras analizaba la torre. Hasta donde alcanzaba ver, el edificio era tres veces su altura como mucho, y apenas podrían entrar más de tres personas en ella. Decidió entrar solo a la torre. No valía la pena bajar a ningún otro tripulante para ello, y estaba decidido a no hacer pensar a Killer que le asustaba entrar.

El interior no era mucho más intimidante. Una escalera de caracol llevaba hasta la parte de arriba del edificio. Kid miró hacia el exterior y Killer se encogió de hombros. Entre insultos y maldiciones, subió las escaleras.

En la parte superior de aquella torre solo había un pequeño altar de piedra. Maldijo el momento en el que hizo caso a Killer, mientras pasaba la mano sobre el altar, en busca de algún tipo de botón que accionase algún tipo de mecanismo y, de repente, un haz de luz le cegó. El suelo comenzó a temblar y Kid observó cómo todo desaparecía, desde la torre decrépita hasta la voz de Killer llamándole para que bajara.

Y entonces, solo quedó él con el vacío. Flotando sobre la nada.

—Menuda idea, Killer.

"_¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a tu amigo? Me ha conseguido compañía por fin."_

Kid miró a su alrededor en busca del origen de la voz. Bajó la mirada e intentó retroceder al ver a una muchacha acercándose a él. Por su aspecto, podría deducir que no tendría más o menos su edad. Era bajita, de cabello blanco y ojos azules, casi violetas; pero su inusual aspecto no fue lo que llamó la atención del joven. La forma de su cuerpo era inestable y parecía disolverse en polvo y reconstruirse constantemente.

—¿Qué eres?

"_¿No lo has supuesto ya? Dios, Diablo…"_ La muchacha comenzó a revolotear. Se movía por el aire como pez en el agua. "_Ya no sé cómo me llamáis ahora, pero otros antes de ti me han llamado muchas cosas."_

Los brazos de la joven le rodearon el cuello al pirata. Acercó su rostro al del pelirrojo y Kid intentó apartarse, sobresaltado.

"_¿Qué has venido a buscar a Pagota? ¿Mi poder?"_

—¿Qué podría sacar de una mocosa como tú?

Ofendida, la chica extendió su brazo y Kid notó una presión asfixiante sobre su pecho.

"_Muchos han venido a arrastrarse ante mí para obtener mi bendición. He servido a hombres y mujeres que utilizaban mi poder para controlar Atua. Tu insolencia no me intimida lo mínimo."_

La muchacha bajó el brazo y Kid recuperó el aliento. Una mirada asesina fue lo suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa burlona a la joven.

—Supongo que tú le dabas sus poderes a los chamanes.

El espíritu sonrió mientras jugaba con el cabello de Kid.

"_Les daba una parte de mi poder, y ellos me daban un tesoro con el que conseguía forma física. ¿Harás tú lo mismo?"_ La joven se apartó de Kid. "_Quiero volver a ver el cielo y quiero por fin ver lo que hay fuera de esta isla."_

—Ayúdame a conquistar el mundo y te sacaré de aquí. ¿Trato hecho?

Kid señaló uno de sus brazaletes y la muchacha asintió. Se volvió a acercar al pelirrojo y puso sus manos en sus mejillas, acercandolo a un beso.

"_El contrato está sellado, solo falta que me pongas un nombre."_

—Mana. A partir de ahora serás Mana, y servirás a Eustass Kid.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Inicio

Kid abrió los ojos. Cegado por la luz del sol, apartó la mirada del cielo, encontrándose con el rostro de la joven, quien acariciaba su cabello suavemente. Quizás había sido la confusión del momento, pero se demoró más de lo debido en darse cuenta de su cabeza sobre el regazo de Mana.

— Por fin despiertas— Mana sonrió—. Es culpa mía, no debería haberte invocado dentro del altar.

— ¿Dentro? ¿Qué…?

Kid observó a su alrededor. Se paró allá donde debería haber estado el altar. Había explotado en mil pedazos, como si un meteorito hubiera caído allí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haberle pasado todo aquello solo por buscar un tesoro?

Unos pasos le distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Cuando los pasos resonaron bajos sus palmas, no pudo evitar imaginar la imagen de Killer visiblemente sorprendido y confundido. Kid, todavía tumbado en el suelo, giró la cabeza hacia el rubio.

Ojalá pudiera haber visto debajo de la máscara.

— Menudo tesoro, ¿eh?— Kid dijo entre risas—. Venir a por lana y salir trasquilado, lo llaman.

Kid se levantó del suelo, igual que Mana. Juraría que sólo la habría podido reconocer por aquella sonrisa burlona que había visto en su forma espectral. Llevaba el cabello arrastrando por el suelo, cubriendo la arena con un manto blanco; y sus ojos se habían convertido completamente de color oro. Pero lo más extraño no había sido su inusual aspecto ni sus ropas, era el extraño manto de tatuajes sobre su cuerpo que parecían relucir.

— Los chicos han acabado de cargar todo lo que han encontrado en el barco— avisó Kid—. Han cogido los libros también, por si se podrían vender. ¿Qué quieres hacer con ella?

— No soy un monstruo, no la voy a dejar aquí a morir— Kid se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a Mana—. Eh, niña, levanta. Nos vamos.

* * *

Mana se encontraba embriagada por la euforia y la excitación de por fin salir de su confinamiento centenario. Los rayos del sol tocando su piel eran una bendición de los dioses, y el poder sentir la brisa de mar era como recuperar el aliento. Arrastraba su pelo por el suelo de una manera que cualquiera podría haber sufrido un fatídico accidente y haber caído por la borda. Pero a ella le daba igual. Disfrutar la libertad era lo que más necesitaba.

Kid, apoyado contra la barandilla en proa, no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos mientras la observaba saltar y corretear como un pajarito. ¿Cómo había podido llegar aquella muchacha a quedar atrapada en semejante lugar? ¿Y qué era aquel extraño pacto que habían realizado?

— Eh, niña. ¿Planeas estar así todo el día?

— Me llamas niña, pero te supero en unos cuantos cientos de años.

Kid se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto como invitación a acercarse. Mana dio un par de saltos para acercarse.

— Sé que no te habrás dado cuenta por tu momento de euforia súbita y descontrolada— dijo Kid, con un tono tan grotescamente burlón que cualquiera hubiera estado a punto de estallar —, pero todavía no me has explicado qué se supone que debería haber pasado con el contrato que hemos hecho.

— Bueno, depende de lo que necesites que haga. Mi posición por nuestro pacto es obedecerte, a cambio de que me permitas recuperar mi forma física.

— ¿Lo que sea?

— Lo que sea— Mana se sentó sobre la barandilla y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Los dioses me dieron el poder de manipular la energía en mi alrededor. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Kid le devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Qué te parece hacerme más fuerte?

Mana acercó sus manos al pelirrojo, tocando suavemente su mejilla. Sus tatuajes comenzaron a emitir una luz suave, y Kid notó que parte de su fatiga desaparecía. Casi como una oleada, se notaba con más fuerza y energía.

Mana bajó de la baranda y señaló al archipiélago ,

— En cuanto salgamos de la zona de Atua, mis habilidades se verán sustancialmente reducidas. No podré ser capaz de mantener una corriente de energía estable hacia ti.

— Solo necesito lo suficiente para derrotar a mis enemigos.

* * *

Kid y Killer no tenían desacuerdos severos desde que habían empezado a navegar y aquello era una verdad más pesada que una piedra. Kid siempre había sido un hombre que apoyaba las decisiones de su amigo, incluso cuando Killer terminó renunciando a mostrar sus emociones. Lo mismo se podría decir del rubio.

Pero en aquel momento era claro que, pese a la afinidad que tenían ambos, la elección de llevarse con ellos una muchacha que declaraba servitud total a Kid era para Killer extraña.

— Kid, sé que fue idea mía lo de visitar aquella isla— dijo el rubio mientras perseguía al capitán por el pasillo—, pero de verdad, no debería estar a bordo, es una niña, apenas pasará de los dieciocho, y no parece que sea especialmente capaz de pelea-...

— Estaba pensando en ello cuando apareció en esa isla— lo cortó Kid—. No conozco tanto de las culturas más tribales del South Blue, pero sé que eran ávidos en el arte de sacrificar a la gente a sus dioses porque sí.

Killer levantó una ceja bajo su máscara, pero enseguida Kid pudo oír un pequeño susurro. Un oh.

— La he invocado yo y es mi problema. No soy un hombre que sienta pena o se compadezca de la gente, pero algo me dice que el hecho de que tenga unas habilidades tan extrañas no es porque sí.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Mana había comenzado a viajar con los piratas de Kid. Desde entonces, la dinámica del grupo había sido más que clara.

Mana había demostrado ser incapaz disparar una simple pistola. Se notaba que no había tocado un arma en su vida o, al menos, de no haber vivido para ver una. Sin embargo, había demostrado ser muy útil como apoyo en batalla. Sus habilidades curativas eran muy eficientes, y el poder remediar la fatiga de los piratas había sido muy útil en más de un aprieto. Y la mejor manera que Kid había encontrado para aprovechar aquello había sido explosiones de poder sin control.

Desde luego, Kid no podía negar que se había ganado un juguetito bastante útil y defenderla era lo de menos. Lo único de lo que podía quejarse era tener que hablar como si viviese en otro siglo con ella.

Por ello, Kid y Mana habían comenzado una dinámica de maestro y alumna. Kid le enseñaba a la muchacha acerca del mundo actual y de cosas de las que no habían oído nunca, además de leer en los alfabetos modernos, mientras que ella se encargaba de asistirlo en los entrenamientos y batallas.

Aquella mañana, fue por fin el momento de unas lecciones bastante extensas de historia.

— Mira, ¿ves estas zonas de aquí? — Kid señaló en el mapa—. Aquí es donde están los fundadores del Gobierno Mundial.

— ¿Y cuándo ocurre eso?

— Hará ya… unos ochocientos años creo.

Mana se rio nerviosamente mientras jugaba con su pelo, recogido en una coleta. Cada vez aumentaban más los años que llevaba sin salir de su altar.

El navegante del barco avisó a Kid de la llegada a la siguiente isla y el pelirrojo decidió que era momento de parar. Los ojos de Mana se iluminaron como estrellas al escucharlo.

— Ve preparándote, práctica de campo— dijo Kid—. Ahora te toca ver algo que sea de este siglo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Acercamientos

Mana era como una niña en una tienda de caramelos. Desde que Kid y ella habían bajado del barco, había estado saltando de lado a lado. Era una ciudad veraniega, que parecía estar hecha para atraer el turismo a la isla.

Kid y Killer habían decidido que su situación era demasiado delicada como para poder permitirse asaltar aquella isla. No, mejor aprovecharla de una manera más lógica.

— Tengo una lista de prioridades— Kid explicó a Killer mientras caminaban por el paseo principal—. Conseguir ropas y armas que pueda manipular con su tamaño.

— ¿Armas? Ya sabes que no sé utilizarlas.

Los dos muchachos se giraron hacia Mana, quien caminaba unos pasos por detrás, y se miraron el uno al otro.

— Oh. No se lo he dicho— confesó finalmente Killer.

Kid cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Maldito fuese el momento en el que accedió a aquel estúpido contrato.

— Killer te enseñará lo necesario para no morir.

— Bueno, tampoco es como que sea exactamente mortal.

Kid frunció el ceño y decidió ignorar el comentario, continuando su marcha al frente. Sin embargo, aquello no duró mucho hasta que la muchacha se paró en frente de un escaparate.

Kid catalogaría aquella tienda como ropa de secretaria aburrida a sus cuarenta. Faldas largas, camisas y blusas holgadas... Nada que pudiese enseñar un mísero trozo de su piel.

Justo como imaginaría una monja en su tiempo libre.

Sin embargo, no era aquello lo que la llamaba a aquel sitio. Una botas, sin tacón, con cordones. Cómodas, ligeras y por supuesto todoterreno.

Kid le había planteado aquello antes de salir como una muy avanzada mejora con respecto a ir descalza y la idea había cuajado demasiado bien.

El capitán sonrió satisfecho.

Quizás las cosas avanzaban mejor de lo que pensaba.

* * *

La tradición entre los piratas de Kid era emborracharse en un bar la primera noche en cualquier isla. Aquellos más envalentonados se lanzaban a la caza de alguna mujer u hombre con quien pasar la noche, aunque aquellos con menos suerte solían terminar gastando unas cuantas monedas.

Kid tendía a unirse a aquella cacería. Desde luego, entre los miembros de su tripulación, solía tener un éxito bastante alto. Incluso aquella noche había notado varias personas echándole el ojo. Pero aquella velada era distinta. Y la gran diferencia era Mana en el grupo.

Kid había deducido a partir de las primeras impresiones de Mana que nunca había pisado un sitio así, y por lo que había leído las reglas contra el alcohol fuera de las ceremonias oficiales de Atua hacía que fuese de lo menos demandado en Atua. Casi todo el licor que destilaban se vendía a los extranjeros y los lugares como esas tabernas no existían.

Quizás no era el mejor sitio donde dejar sola a una persona valiosa, pero incapaz de defenderse.

Los piratas se habían sentado en una mesa al fondo del bar, ocupando varias mesas cercanas, que no tardarían en ir liberándose a medida que avanzaba la noche.

Bien pasada la medianoche, quedaban dos únicas personas: Kid y Mana.

Mana le había realizado un interrogatorio exhaustivo a Kid quien, algo embriagado por la bebida, apenas opuso resistencia. Acerca del South Blue, lo que habían visto, donde iban… Los ojos de Mana se iluminaban al escuchar las historias del pirata y era la perfecta dosis que necesitaba para subir su arrogancia.

Kid se terminó su enésima copa y señaló hacia una esquina del bar. Mana dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa, donde dos hombres la miraban con sonrisas lascivas, prácticamente desnudándola con los ojos. Sin embargo, Mana, algo incómoda, se giró de nuevo hacia Kid.

— Esos chicos de allí llevan un rato echándote el ojo, ¿no?— le susurró Kid—. No son feos, podría ser divertido.

— No quiero acercarme a ellos.

— Oh, venga. Algo de diversión te vendrá bien. Les gustas, y por una noche no pasa nada.

Mana puso cara de disgusto.

— No me va eso.

— Allá tú, aunque me hubiese hecho gracia saber cómo te las apañas con esto en la cama— Kid pasó sus dedos por el pelo de la muchacha, que tras todo el día con una cola de caballo se lo había soltado—. ¿Por qué lo llevas tan largo?

— Porque para una sacerdotisa de Malosi es la marca de pureza.

Kid sonrió y tiró ligeramente del cabello de Mana, acercando sus rostros. La muchacha notó que su corazón daba un salto. El aliento de Kid olía a una mezcla de alcohol y tabaco.

— O sea… ¿Virgen?— La cara de Mana se sonrojó y se cubrió con su melena blanca mientras Kid se desternillaba—. Va, no te pongas así, que era una broma. Me habías pillado desprevenido. Creía que hubierais sido más laxos en esas cosas. Ya sabes, naturaleza y tal.

— ¡Pues no, lo siento!— Mana se sentía cada vez más fuera de lugar—. ¿Por qué no te vas con otra chica como han hecho tus compañeros y me dejas en paz?

— Tú has comenzado con tu interrogatorio de cinco horas— Kid puso los ojos en blanco—. Hemos entrado juntos y seguimos aquí juntos. La mayoría de estas zorras están debatiendo si estarías dispuesta a un trío y no creo que sea lo tuyo.

Mana, que se notaba la cara casi hirviendo. Se apartó rápidamente del pelirrojo, con quien todavía estaba a escasos milímetros. Ya estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria.

— Si crees que soy una molestia y quieres irte con ellas, siempre puedo volverme sola. Deja de jugar conmigo.

El tono de Mana se había vuelto agresivo, aunque denotaba cierta inseguridad, como si quisiese decirle que quería quedarse a su lado, pero aquellas palabras no surgieran de su boca. ¿Acaso estaba… celosa?

No podía negarlo, le empezaba a parecer algo adorable aquella manera tan infantil de comportarse.

— No voy a hacerlo, ya te he dicho que quiero pasar un rato contigo— masculló Kid—. Ahora, deja de parecer una cría atolondrada y no lo fastidies.

Kid le dio un toque con el codo y le dedicó una sonrisa. Mana suspiró. Estaba claro que Kid había bebido demasiado.

— ¡Amo Eustass! ¿No será ya hora de que te metas en la cama?— preguntó Mana mientras se levantaba.

— Oh, si lo haces tú conmigo— dijo Kid entre risas y Mana lo fulminó con la mirada, agotada de las insinuaciones y las bromas pesadas del pelirrojo—. Déjame hacerte yo el interrogatorio.

Mana se volvió a sentar y respiró profundamente.

— Adelante.

— ¿Qué más puedes hacer a parte de todo lo de curar y eso?

— Tomo prestado el cuerpo del brazalete, su habilidad de tener forma física. Utilizar un tesoro me supone tener que utilizar parte de mi energía en mantener esta forma, pero puedo manipular la forma de mi cuerpo. No lo tengo bajo control todavía, es bastante inestable.

— Hay mucho que no me has contado de lo que podemos hacer, ¿no?

— Son cosas que deberías ir descubriendo tú, amo Eustass.

— Llámame Kid.


	4. Capítulo 4: Vidas Pasadas

Los meses siguientes se convirtieron en toda una odisea para Mana. Había visto islas del South Blue de todo tipo, desde tribus como Atua, hasta islas completamente automatizadas. Se sentía cada vez más eufórica a cada nueva isla que pisaban.

Y por fin, aquella mañana habían entrado en Grand Line.

Sus compañeros de viaje le habían hablado de lo que había más allá del enorme muro rojo. Era el mar más peligroso del mundo, donde Gold Roger, considerado universalmente como el Rey de los Piratas, había escondido su tesoro.

A aquellas alturas, habían deducido que Mana no había salido jamás de su archipiélago. Era como soltar a un niño en un parque de atracciones por primera vez.

Mana sonreía extasiada. ¿Era por fin la recompensa de los cielos por su labor? Si bien había llevado a cabo su tarea durante varios siglos, no creía que jamás que los dioses se apiadarían de ella y lograría salir de Atua.

Las mañanas que estaban en alta mar, Mana asistía a Kid en sus entrenamientos, y por la noche, la muchacha observaba silenciosa cómo todo el mundo devoraba su cena como si no hubiese un mañana.

Desde luego, la vida en alta mar era menos complicada de lo que pensaba. Pese a que ella tenía un cuerpo con sensaciones humanas, no tenía hambre, sed o necesitaba respirar. Por supuesto, todo era por tener un cuerpo creado por un tesoro, artificial y sin vida.

Lo más importante para ella era poder parecer ella misma y poder utilizar sus poderes. Años y años de recibir otras mujeres como recipientes casi la habían hecho olvidar su propio rostro. Pero ahora podía verse en el espejo, y no ver un rostro distinto cada mañana.

Aquella noche, Mana decidió salir a cubierta en vez de permanecer en la mesa con los demás. Las cosas de seres vivos se las dejaría a los que siguieran así.

— Nunca comes en todo el día, ¿no?— Kid se acercó a Mana, sentada en el suelo de la cubierta.

— Ya te dije que no tengo por qué comer. Podría haber tomado un cuerpo humano que lo requiera, pero este cuerpo no es humano. No necesito mantenerlo vivo con materia orgánica. De eso te encargas tú siguiendo vivo.

— Vaya, otra tarea más para mí.

Kid se sentó a su lado, con una de las botellas de ron que se había llevado de las pocas cosas que habían encontrado en Atua. Mientras él se había quedado en aquel trance, sus compañeros habían investigado el resto de los islotes en busca de lo poco que quedase en aquel lugar. Para una civilización tan devota y abstemia, la destilería que habían encontrado bajo tierra parecía un palacio.

Tomó un trago. Era fuerte, lo que esperaba de un licor con más de cien años.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos sin decir una palabra, pero cuando Mana se dio cuenta de que Kid no tenía intención de irse, decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Le parecía más agradable mi compañía que la de sus compañeros?— dijo Mana finalmente.

— Y yo que creía que se te había pasado tu fase infantil y ahora esto— Kid se rió y le tendió la botella—. ¿Estarías dispuesta al menos a fallar esta parte de tus votos?— Kid mantuvo la botella hasta que se dio cuenta del gesto dubitativo de la muchacha— Oh, ¿que esto tampoco?

— Te lo dije ya. No debo recurrir a ningún placer terrenal.

El capitán puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que iba a ser esa la respuesta, como siempre.

— Para ser un espíritu, te pones unas limitaciones muy extremas.

— ¡Obviamente! La parte más mística de Atua sólo se puede alcanzar renunciando a lo carnal, lo tenía que cumplir siempre cuando era hum-...

Mana se calló y su rostro cambió de semblante, pero Kid ya había logrado descifrar su mensaje.

— ¿Estabas… viva?— preguntó Kid, y Mana apartó la mirada—. Suponía que era algo así, de alguna parte tendrías que haber salido.

Mana empezó a notarse incómoda. Aquel tema era un tabú para ella, y debía hablar de ello con nadie. Kid no pudo evitar fijarse en aquella extraña conducta, y cada vez su curiosidad se veía más tentada.

— Escucha, soy el capitán de este barco e intento no ser un desconocido para los que viven bajo mi techo. Algo podrías contarme de ti.

— No puedo contarte nada. Fue el único juramento qu-...

Kid la hizo callar con un gesto. Mana obedeció, sin saber si había sido por su pacto o por algo de culpabilidad. El pelirrojo había descubierto hacía tiempo que una de sus habilidades consistía en poder obligarla a obedecer sus órdenes, pero no lo consideraba capaz de utilizarlo más allá de tomándole el pelo. Desde luego, pese a su cara de pocos amigos y aura maligna, no había sido descortés con ella.

— Deja de sacar esa excusa para todo. Siempre te pones burlona y rebelde, aunque dijiste que iba a ser tu amo; pero en cuanto te pregunto acerca de ti, pareces una niña pequeña— Kid frunció el ceño—. Sabes que podría obligarte a hacerlo pero no quiero, ¿no?

Mana apartó la mirada, incómoda. Finalmente, tras unos segundos de silencio, suspiró.

— Respeto nuestro pacto y tu autoridad. Esta debería ser la única vez que falle a mi juramento.

* * *

_La expectación de los cuatro poblados jamás había sido tan fuerte. Todos los miembros de la comunidad se habían reunido en torno a la isla central de Pagota, la única que no había sido tocada todavía. Las leyendas de Atua hablaban de la fuerza de la Puerta de los Dioses y, desde hacía meses, la sacerdotisa jefe había recibido múltiples visiones acerca de lo que podía lograrse con ella._

_Y aquella Puerta de los Dioses se encontraba en Atua, en la isla de Pagota, y pedía un sacrificio para obtener una bendición eterna que duraría por generaciones._

_La familia de los fundadores de las cuatro tribus tenían una hija, la primera nacida en Atua, con una gran afinidad mágica, que se había convertido en la sacerdotisa jefe con tan solo unos pocos años. La Puerta la había llamado a ella, en vez a todos los otros chamanes del archipiélago. Por ello, tras las numerosas reuniones entre todos los líderes religiosos, todos habían llegado a una conclusión: el sacrificio debía ser ella._

_Aquella mañana, la sacerdotisa había estado envuelta en gente preparándolo todo. Desde las mujeres que habían tejido su vestido ceremonial, hasta tatuadoras acabando las marcas de sacrificio en su piel._

_— Mi pequeña, no puedo creer que accedas a esto... — el hombre besó la frente de la muchacha—. Estás a tiempo de decir que no. ¡Soy el fundador de nuestra comunidad, algo podré hacer! Por favor, piénsatelo de nuevo… Podemos encontrar otra manera, so-..._

_— Papá, fui el primer nacimiento de Atua— lo cortó su hija—. Soy la única que podrá hacer esto— la muchacha terminó de colocarse el tocado y la capa—. Como hija del líder y sacerdotisa jefe, debo asumir la responsabilidad._

_— Taitai— el hombre se giró y uno de los chamanes se acercó a él—. Cuanto antes acabemos, mejor para ella y para ti._

_Taitai asintió y la sacerdotisa se acercó al altar del sacrificio y se arrodilló sobre él. Miró desde lo alto de la torre una última vez y sonrió._

_Jamás pensó que tendría una muerte con tan buenas vistas al mar._

_Su padre avanzó hacia ella y le dio un colgante, parte de las joyas de su familia, y un último abrazo._

_— Mi niña, quiero que… quiero que una vez se acabe esto, finjas que no soy tu padre— Taitai le suplicó—. Así al menos, sabiendo que eres otra persona, será menos duro para nosotros que hagas este sacrificio._

_— Te lo prometo. Ya no seré tu hija y mi espíritu se convertirá en el puente entre ambos mundos y os traeré la fuerza para protegeros._

_La joven sonrió a su padre una última vez, con melancolía, mientras notaba su cuerpo pesado. Cerró los ojos y, al volver a abrirlos, el mundo a su alrededor se había reducido a oscuridad y, en un instante, todo regresó a su mundo._

_Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en los brazos de su padre, arrodillado junto al altar con rostro abatido. Giró la cabeza al altar. Su cuerpo, ahora tirado en el suelo sin vida, era más impactante de lo había pensado._

_La muchacha se puso en pie, y miró a su alrededor. Desde lo alto de la torre podía ver a todos los habitantes de las islas reunidos con expectación. Se acercó al borde del tempo y levantó los brazos. De repente, sus marcas empezaron a relucir y notó cómo todas las sensaciones se intensificaban. La suave brisa marina se convirtió en un vendaval. Se giró hacia su padre._

_Taitai, lleno de culpa, no podía mirarla a la cara. Esa mujer ya no era su hija, ahora era solo un espíritu con quien había hecho un pacto sagrado._

_Su hija había muerto._

* * *

— Mi padre dejó de llamarme su hija. Mi madre no pudo aguantar la culpabilidad de haberme dejado hacer la elección, en vez de hacerla por mí.

Kid suspiró. Había esperado que su historia hubiese sido algo así. Pero su juramento no había sido solo como sacerdotisa, sino como hija. Se le habían pasado muchas preguntas por la cabeza. "¿Qué había pasado entonces? ¿Cómo llegó a la conclusión de que hacer aquello estaba bien?".

Pero la única que resonaba con fuerza era…

— ¿Cuál era tu nombre mientras estabas viva?

Mana se rio. Ya ni lo recordaba. Habían pasado siglos desde que aquello había pasado, podía recordar los nombres de todas las personas con las que había realizado un pacto, y todos los nombres que había recibido de ellos.

— Es lo que menos importa, ahora mismo tengo el que me dio mi maestro, y es el que tendré hasta que él muera.


End file.
